Dear Nina
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: Every night Fabian writes letters to Nina. But, Nina will hopefully read them one day. But that day is not today.
1. Letter 1

**here's my new story called Dear Nina. I dont own House Of Anubis**

Dear Nina, November 2

I know if this was a normal letter I would say something that was crappy like 'how are you?' or 'how's things been?'. But it's not. I don't know how to go on with what happened. I eventually had to go to a therapist because I fell into a state of depression. Well, enough about me. How have you been in hopefully Heaven? You probably are watching me write this letter thinking 'Letters are so cliche'. But hopefully you're with your parents and gran. But I know I have kept this question inside my heart for a while, why did you commit suicide? Wow. That was stupid for me to write. I shouldn't have even wrote that. But seriously, why? Everyone loved you and still do love you. Amber literally almost died when she found out the news. She started hyperventilating and flipping out when Alfie told her. Eddie blames himself for what happened. He claims that he should have stopped you and protected you from killing yourself. Well, I'll write again tomorrow. Goodnight love.

Love,

Fabian


	2. Letter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favourites. I don'tknown House Of Anubis**

Dear Nina, December 7

Hi again. I found an old scrapbook that Amber hid from you. It's the one with the huge sparkly pink letters that says 'Fabina Forever'. It had literally millions of photos of us. It started from our first date all the way to well, our wedding day. But, my favourite was you and I during graduation. Just thinking about when we graduated and you jumping into my arms. But, what really made me sad was when you said that you thought you never would have made it when Senkhara had possessed you. I actually cried for hours after looking at the scrapbook. I have to go. Remember I love you. Goodnight.

Love You Forevermore,

Fabian


	3. Letter 3

**This is Chapter 3. Here it is. I don't own House Of Anubis**

Dear Nina, November 3

Hey. I found what everyone's been searching for. The note. Those reasons weren't good enough. I miss you. I miss you more than when you went to work everyday I wouldn't see you. That was a lot. Oddly 'My Perfect Day' isn't a good song for us. I know that that song got us together. Off that topic. Well, here's some news. Amber tried to run over a pizza guy for scratching her new car. Luckily, Alfie got her out of the car. Well, someone's knocking at the door. Write to you later. I love you as much as the word spins.

Love,

Fabian


	4. Visiting

**Hey. Sorry I haven't uploaded. I don't own House Of Anubis or Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars or Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty**

**_3rd Person POV_****  
**As Fabian walked along the frosty grass carrying only a guitar case. He looked at surroundings. "Almost there" He mumbled. He approached a headstone. He could tell someone had already been there before him. There was a plaque that had a picture of Nina, red roses everywhere, and a small bench in front of the headstone. Fabian sat down and took his guitar out. He grabbed his pick and began to play.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_My neighbors think_  
_I'm crazy_  
_But they don't understand_  
_You're all I had_  
_You're all I had_

_At night when the stars_  
_Light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_  
_Talking to the Moon._  
_Trying to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_The other side_  
_Talking to me too._  
_Or Am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like_  
_I'm famous_  
_The talk of the town_  
_They say_  
_I've gone mad_  
_Yeah_  
_I've gone mad_  
_But they don't know_  
_What I know_  
_Cause when the_  
_Sun goes down_  
_Someone's talking back_  
_Yeah_  
_They're talking back_  
_Ohhh_

_At night when the stars_  
_Light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_  
_Talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_The other side_  
_Talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._  
_Do you ever hear me calling_  
_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_  
_Ho hou ho ho hou_

_'Cause every night_  
_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_The other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_

He finished paying. Fabian then heard footsteps. "Finally came?" a voice asked. He turned around to see a crying Amber. "Why? Could we have done something?" She asked. Fabian got up and gave Amber a hug. She returned the hug, crying into Fabian's shoulder. All of a sudden they both heard footsteps. "Can we join you?" Patricia asked. Mara, Joy, Jerome, Eddie, Mick, and Alfie were behind her. Fabian and Amber shook there heads saying yes. Everyone sat down. Fabian and Amber on the bench. The rest on the ground. Fabian quietly took a small box out of his pocket, placing it next to the plaque. "Do you guys know the song Overjoyed?" Fabian asked. Everyone nodded. "Will you sing the chorus with me?" he asked. Everyone nodded again. Fabian grabbed his guitar and pick and started playing.

_(Fabian)_

_Feeling my hands start shaking_

_Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed_

_I'm sorry but i have no choice_  
_You're only getting better_

_Maybe you have your reasons_  
_Maybe you're scared you'll be let down_  
_Are you crying when there's no one around_  
_Then maybe_

(all)  
_Maybe if you hold me baby_  
_Let me come over_  
_I will tell you secrets nobody knows_  
_I cannot overstate it_  
_I will be overjoyed_

(Fabian)  
_The smile on your face like summer_  
_The way that your hand keeps touching mine_  
_Let me be the one that make it right_  
_And maybe_

(All)  
_Maybe let me hold you baby_  
_Let me come over_  
_I will tell you secrets nobody knows_  
_I cannot overstate it_  
_I will be overjoyed_

(Fabian)  
_And if you want, we'll share this life_  
_Anytime you need a friend I'm gonna be by your side_  
_When nobody understands you_  
_Well, I do_

(Fabian)  
_So maybe let me hold you baby_  
_Let me come over_  
_I will tell you secrets God only knows_  
_I cannot overstate it_  
_I will be overjoyed_

(All)  
_Baby_  
_Let me come over_  
_I will tell you secrets nobody knows_  
_I cannot overstate it_  
_I will be overjoyed_

_Well, I will be overjoyed_  
_Well, I will be overjoyed_

__Everyone stopped singing. The wind started to pick up. The wind sounded like clapping. Almost as if Nina was clapping. "That was her favorite song, wasn't it?" Jerome asked. "Yeah" Fabian replied. "What now?" Mara asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard footsteps. "Mr. Rutter" a voice said/asked. They all turned around to see Victor. "Victor?" Patricia asked with tears streaming down her face. Victor sighed. "I heard what happened. I wanted to bring this" He said holding up the Mask Of Anubis. Everyone stepped back. He slowly put the mask on the headstone. "I'll see you around. But always remember. The dead will rise again. Just think about when she saw my father." Victor said walking away. Then everyone just sat there. Waiting. Waiting for nothing.


End file.
